This invention relates to an adjustable dishrack support apparatus for a dishwasher in which improved means are provided for supporting each side of the dishrack and for vertically adjusting the support apparatus relative to the dishrack to accommodate articles of varying heights in the dishwasher.
In a typical front-loading dishwasher, there is provided an upper dishrack which is moveable in and out of the interior of the dishwasher tub in order to enable loading of dishware items into the dishrack. In a conventional form of a dishwasher, the dishrack is provided with simple support wheel assemblies disposed on opposite sides of the dishrack for rolling on a track provided on the sidewall of the dishwasher tub such that the dishrack is supported for movement in and out of the dishwasher tub. Typically, the simple support assemblies provided for dishracks do not allow for vertical height adjustments of the dishrack. Examples of these common non-adjustable dishrack support assemblies are clearly shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,765 and 4,226,490.
The conventional non-adjustable support assemblies are generally adequate for the average load of dishes. There are times, however, when it is desirable to place unusually large items within the wash chamber. Often the space between the lower and upper rack in the typical front-opening dishwasher is not sufficient to enable loading and washing of large platters or cookie sheets, etc., in the preferred on-edge position therein. Moreover, space between the upper rack and the top of the wash chamber is not adequate to permit the placing of tall glasses or long-stemmed crystal ware within the upper rack.
Many complicated systems, therefore, have been developed to provide a dishrack vertical height adjustment feature in combination with the slidable support means of the upper dishrack in a front opening dishwasher. These adjustable dishrack support assemblies may be of a first type providing infinite height adjustment of the dishrack within a given range. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,085 and 4,097,099 disclose examples of this first type of adjustable dishrack support assembly. Additionally, adjustable dishrack support assemblies may be of a second type providing height adjustment between a predetermined number of positions. Frequently these second types of adjustable support assemblies allow the dishrack to be adjusted between an upper position and a lower position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,580, 3,736,037 and 3,560,069 disclose examples of this second type of adjustable dishrack support assembly.
These prior art adjustable support assemblies, however, all contain disadvantages and drawbacks. In particular, these prior art attempts are relatively complicated assemblies, typically requiring large metallic elements, spring elements and additional wiring welded onto the dishrack. Furthermore, the second type of prior art adjustable support assemblies, as described above, typically do not allow for easy operator access from the top of the dishrack. Rather, these prior art assemblies typically require reaching beneath the dishrack to operate the adjustable mechanisms.